Experiment 038R4
by datregularfanboi1
Summary: Undertale story using original characters created by me, Experiment 038R4 has awakened
1. Chapter 1: Creation

Darkness, the first thing she ever saw was darkness, until there was light, she could see it through her eyelids, slowly, her eyelids slowly started to open.

Experiment 038R4 was awake, she had the appearance of a teenage girl, she had a black mark on the shape of a slit on her throat, her eyes a strong red, and her hair was silver colored, and was on some sort of fetal position.

038R4: "What the..." she saw what seemed to be a skeleton of large statue wearing some sort of suit and lab coat, but that's all she saw with the green liquid that was all around her.

???: "You're awake."

038R4: "Well duh, I obviously am."

???: "I am Doctor H. Callibone, your creator"

038R4: "I'm just gonna call you Callibone for short, but I've got lots of questions"

Callibone: "Of course, you may ask anything you'd like"

038R4: "Who are you? Why did you create me?"

Callibone: "Why I created you is a long story I will tell you later, as for who I am exactly, I used to be the royal scientist for the monster race, until I was replaced by W.D Gaster, a failed scientist who passed away after falling in his own creation, but that's also a story for later."

038R4: "And where are we?"

Callibone: "At my secret lab on the underground, where monsters used to live before the barrier was broken, no one knows of the existence of this place, except you and me of course."

038R4: "Why am I in a test tube?"

Callibone: "Your body hasn't been fully developed yet, the liquid can create the mass and organs necessary for you to live."

038R4:"..."

038R4: "What and who am I?"

Callibone: "You're experiment 038R4, a creature made from a human soul, a monster soul, and demon essence, you're not the first of my attempts at creating such a thing, but you're the first success."

038R4: "So I'm part monster, human, AND demon? Nice one, you could've chosen a name that rolls of the tounge better."

Callibone: "If you're so good with names then come up with one yourself."

038R4: "Lucida, no, Alloy, I've got it! Debra!"

Callibone: "Sure, your name is now Debra or whatever."

Debra: "Yeah! So can I move or?"

Callibone: "Yes, but it's gonna hurt"

Debra: "Pfft, I'm sure-" she tries to get out of her fetal-like position, tries to as in fails "OW! Okay maybe not"

Callibone: "Your muscles still need development, you should be able to move around the tube tomorrow, and leave it in about a week"

Debra: "Sure, I'll try to sleep"

Callibone: "Once you leave the tube, you can live at my house in the surface, I can teach you how to use your powers and how to overall live"

Debra: "Mhm, now if you don't mind, I just started existing so I'm kinda sleepy" she fell asleep almost immediately after saying that

Callibone went to his computer, multiple combinations of letters and numbers appear, all with one thing written next to them 'FAILURE', Callibone selects 038R4 and writes next to it 'SUCESS'. And he shuts down the computer, turning off the lights and leaving to his house, leaving the asleep Debra on her Tube.

Callibone: "I cannot wait to write about this"

He leaves, but he turns around to look at the tube

Callibone: "Good Night, Debra."


	2. Chapter 2: Purpose

Debra has woken up from her sleep, she was able to move around, but was still stuck inside her tube, but, she notices the liquid in it was different, it was clearer, she could see through it, she could easily see her arms and leg, her whole body, she passed her hands through her hair, feeling it for the first time, she also saw what she was wearing, a completely black top and shorts, she also finally saw her creator, which was sitting down near her tube.

He was a skeleton, he was tall and his head was round, wearing a pair of glasses with one of the lenses cracked, his clothes were a white scientist coat, under it wearing a white buttoned shirt and brown pants with suspenders with the same color, and he... had no arms, his hands were floating around like he did had arms, but he didn't have them.

Debra: "Hey, wassup?"

Callibone: "Oh, hello Debra, glad to see you're awake."

Debra: "Alright, now will you tell me why I was created?"

Callibone looked a bit surprised from her question.

Debra: "So?"

Callibone: "Debra, I know better, you should only know it when you're ready."

Debra: "And how do you know I'm not ready? Just because I can't get out of this tube doesn't mean I can't know what I was made for!"

Callibone: "Fine, I will tell you."

Callibone: "For years, demons visited the human world, they caused at best mischief and at worst, chaos, however, recently there's been another demon appearing, it's a rare occasion, it's a mix of a human and a demon, called a hybrid."

Debra: "I'm listening."

Callibone: "Hybrid demons are only slightly stronger when their other half is monster, but when their other half is human, they become extremely powerful."

Debra: "And when you will get to the part you've created me?"

Callibone: "I found out, the only way to make something powerful enough to stop it, was to make a hybrid of human, monster, and demon."

Debra: So I'm basically a demon hunter? Wait, if I defeat this demon, what will happen to me?

Callibone: "Nothing, you will stop any powerful demons from wreaking havoc in the human world, but other than that, you will have the chance to live a confortable, mostly normal life."

Debra:"..."

Callibone: "Debra, do you promise me you will try to defeat this demon?"

Debra: "Alright, I promise."

Callibone: "Fantastic, now" he pulls up a chair "Maybe we could chat for a bit? We should get to know eachother better"

Debra: "Sure, better than doing nothing I guess"

And so, the creator and his creation spent the day talking, Callibone telling Debra stories about him, how he was once the royal scientist for monsters before deciding to retire the position and give it to another scientist called W.D Gaster, how life was on the underground and how it is on the surface, and how Debra's life will be.

Callibone: "However, once we get to the surface, we can't say that I created you here, if anyone asks, you're my new adoptive daughter"

Debra: "Me? A daughter? Sounds great!"

Callibone: "I'm glad to see you agree."

Debra: "Just a question."

Callibone: "Yes?"

Debra: "... What's a daughter?"

Callibone: "I'll teach you what some words mean when we get to the surface"

Debra: "Alright, but is it a good thing?"

Callibone: "I suppose so"

Debra: "Cool"

And so, they talked, for the next few days, Callibone would visit his "daughter" and talk to her until Debra was ready to leave the tube.


	3. Chapter 3: Surface

It has been a week ever since Debra was created, as usual, she woke up and Callibone was already there, but she heard an unusual beeping noise.

Debra: "What's with all the beeps?"

Callibone: "Good morning Debra. These noises are your heart beat monitor"

Debra: "Annnnd what's that?"

Callibone: "It means, you're ready to get out of the tube"

Debra: "Really?!"

Callibone: "Yes, get ready"

The liquid in the tube started to drain, Debra leaned against it sides to stay up, once it was drained, Debra was ready and took her first step...

And then immediately lost her balance and fell down.

Debra: "Ouch."

Callibone: "Are you alright?" He seemed corncerned, sure, the fall wasn't enough for her to get injured, but he wanted to make sure

Debra: "I'm alright, just..." Debra tried to stand up, only to lose balance again, this repeated for several minutes until she managed to get up, Callibone unable to help since he doesn't have actual arms

Debra: "Alright, I got the hang of this whole... standing up thing"

Callibone: "Great, now, I got you some regular clothes, put them on, and we'll go to the surface"

Callibone guides Debra to a small room, it had a mirror and some clothes, he closed the door and waited for her.

Debra first looked at herself in the mirror, for the first time, she saw her silver hair, extremely messy, she also saw for the first time her red eyes, standing out in her slightly pale face, she saw her teeth, small fangs being visible, but what stood out the most for her was her neck, it had a black makr, almost like a cut. After staring at herself, she saw her clothes, black thighs, white sneakers a white gray undershirt and a long sleeved-shirt, almost like a sweater, black with silver striped that almost seemed like the heartbeat monitor she saw not long ago, she put her clothes on, she also found a black elastic, but didn't knew what to with it, she also couldn't tie her shoes, she didn't know how to, and left the room.

Callibone: "There you are, what do you think?"

Debra: "I liked the look, what's with the elastic though?"

Callibone: "It's for you to tie your hair"

Callibone explained to her how to tie her hair, she managed to make a ponytail, although her hair was still messy

Callibone: "Now, are you ready to go to the surface?"

Debra: "More ready than anything in my one week of life"

Callibone went to a nearby elevator, Debra following him

Callibone: "I'll teach you how to tie shoes when we get to the surface"

Debra: "Alright, thanks, I guess"

They got to the top floor of... wherever they were, and stepped out of the elevator.

Debra was immediately hit by a heat wave.

Debra: "Where are we? Why is it so hot here?"

Callibone: "We're at the hotlands, part of the underground, follow me"

After a long walk through the underground, the duo reached a large staircase

Debra: "How do I get up there?"

Callibone: "Hold on to the handrail, it will help you get up the stairs"

And so, they went up the stairs, at the end, they were at the top of a huge mountain, and the sun came out, it's light hitting them both.

Debra: "Uh! What's that shiny thing?"

Callibone: "That's the sun"

Debra: "The sun huh?"

Debra: "..."

Debra: "I'm gonna fight it"

Callibone: "What"

Debra: "It hurt my eyes, I'm fighting it"

Callibone: "Debra you cant fight the sun it's important"

Debra: "I don't care, I'm fighting that thing"

Callibone: "How? It's extremely far!"

Debra: "Or maybe it's extremely small!"

She tried to punch the sun, it didn't work, obviously.

Callibone: "Lets go to your new home already"

Debra: "Fine... let's go home"

And so, both made their way down the mountain, and to the town below.


	4. Chapter 4: Home

Once they went down the mountain, Debra could see a small town nearby, she saw a sign and tried to read it.

Debra: "What does that say?"

Callibone: "That's the name of the town, newer home."

"What?"

"The monster king was never very good with names."

Debra chuckled a bit at that.

Callibone: "I'll have to teach you a lot once we get home, there's so much you need to know."

"Eh, don't worry about it, I'm sure it's no big deal"

Eventually, they got to a White House and both walked in, Debra still needed Callibone's help to keep her balance and walk around, inside, Debra saw the living room, a sofa, cozy-looking chair, a small table, some windows, a TV, a few pictures on the walls, a staircase and a pathway to the kitchen, it was nothing fancy, but it looked warming, welcoming, a safe place.

Debra: "Wow, this place is great!"

Callibone: "I'm glad you like it, Wait here a bit, I've got something to give you"

Debra held herself up on the sofa while Callibone went upstairs, and came back a few moments later with a silver walking stick

"It's a walking stick, it's so you can keep your balance and walk without my help"

"Wow, thanks a lot!"

"It's no problem, now, I'll show you your room"

They went upstairs, he opened a door for her, Debra saw a room with white walls, a gray bed, a small table and a closet, the room almost felt like a blank canvas

"This is your bedroom, I made it a bit empty so you can decide what to put in it, I hope you like it"

"Yeah! It's better than the tube"

Both chuckled a bit at that.

Callibone: "Now, I will show you the rest of your new home, I'll explain what each room is for when we get there, after that, I'll start giving you a few lessons on things you should know"

"Alright, show me the way"

Callibone showcases her the rooms at their house, the kitchen, the bathroom, the basement, all while explaining the uses of everything, Debra thought it was wonderful, how everything in the house seemed to have a purpose, after she was shown everything, Callibone started teaching her some words, as well as basic maths, since she already had the brain equivalent of a teen, she understood everything easily, but struggled on how to read, after a few hours, Debra was a bit tired.

Callibone: "You should head to your room to rest, your body needs a ton of it for now"

Debra: "Okay." She started heading upstairs but stopped halfway through "Hey Callibone"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you... dad"

He smiled immensely at that, almost crying a bit of happiness "Yes, yes you can."

"Alright, See ya, dad"

Debra went upstairs to her room, laid down on her bed and fell asleep, feeling happy on how her life has been turning out.


End file.
